Per favore no ti giri
by ry0
Summary: The way to true love is neither short nor straight. But some people get lost just one time too often.


**Capitolo Uno**

Gokudera's POV

In pale grey, rolling streaks the smoke ascended slowly to the just as greyish, clouded sky, where it gradually dulled. With a quiet sigh Gokudera Hayato, the genius of the Vongola family, looked after the last remnants of his just smoked cigarette, before he stubbed out the remaining butt in the ashtray, shut the open window from the chilly autumn air and sat back to his admittedly pretty loaded, but none the less neatly organized work desk once more.

He had indeed needed a little calming, but now it was about time to concentrate back on his work. Juudaime couldn't do all the work on his own after all, where would they be then?

_"W-Well... Go-Gokudera-kun, y'know, the thing is..."_

The silver-haired man chuckled softly at the thought of that. Even after all this time they had spent together, he just hadn't been able to convince his boss to treat him less formally.

And yet, somehow... that day the shy brunette had had the heart to tell him.

About his feelings.

And Hayato had answered. In the only way possible when it came to his boss.

_"Of course! Juudaime, I-... yes!"_

Somehow you could just laugh about it.

How long did Juudaime probably carry it around with himself?

How long did he carry it around with himself!

But still, he was happy that it had happened in the end.

Entirely happy.

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span>

A little smile formed on his face, when he looked out of the window and thought about the past. Over and over he thought about the past and how peaceful it was, but with the present he was also statisfied.

But then his smile slowly vanished and with a sigh he turned around to his desk. Again he had to think of it:

How he confessed his love to one of his guardians and that a few weeks ago. He had had this feeling a long time, but not the courage to confess it to him. But then he gathered all his courage and told the grey-haired man. The brunette could have sworn he had never been as happy as in that moment, when his loyal right-hand-man said that he felt the same.

And now? Now a strangen feeling spread inside of him. The feeling you get when you slowly realize that the feelings for a special person change and that you actually never had such feelings, but rather wished them to be there.

A second sigh slipped from the young boss of the Vongola and in his head the thougts were spinning, just to find an answer how to end this fuss and to confess to his Guardian that it didn't feel like at the beginning anymore. But he didn't know waht to do, he didn't want to hurt the other. Gokudera-kun seemed so happy, he had been in the beginning, too.

Now he had to face the torturous decision if he should he finish it off now or rather wait a little bit longer to see if his feelings came back.

* * *

><p><span>Dino's POV<span>

Completely statisfied and with a happy smile on his lips the boss of the Cavallone went through the door to his office. He just came back from a meeting. None of business, rather one for enjoyment.

In the last weeks he had been more then just satisfied. He was dating his great love, Hibari Kyouya, and in the last time there had been no problems, neither in his relationship nor in other things, and he hadn't blown up anything by accident. These special meetings were also an important factor for his perfect mood - Hibari wasn't just a good guardian at all.

Still smiling he sat down in his noble armchair and looked at the pile of papers in front of him. Even such amounts of papers or other documents did nearly nothing to his mood. In his head wasn't even one sorrow, just the thoughts of Hibari. A single man just couldn't be all that lucky, could he? But Dino himself didn't notice something like that, he was too happy about it.

Maybe, just maybe, the blonde really was too optimistic and didn't notice that his picture-perfect relationship would slowly crumble or it was really like that, like he thought, and he was lucky. Right now he was just too happy to be able to notice such a thing.

* * *

><p><span>Hibari's POV<span>

Far off in the distance Hibird flew in the sky, barely close enough for Kyouya to make out the little animal as a tiny, yellow spot in front of the clouds. With a hardly visible smile in his face he watched the little bird flying around, until it came back on its own and sat down on the offered hand.

It already became fairly chilly, especially because right now the sun was showing up, so the cloud guardian with his little fellow headed back to the building. Deep in thought he walked through the corridors with Hibird on his shoulder.

Having a no longer overly paradisaic weather it suddenly became difficult to imagine that he had had a date with his boyfried just a few hours ago. Although the mere thought of him dating Dino most certainly was strange enough.

But even if it sounded weird to some people, he didn't care. Once he had gotten used to the permanently clumsy and overly kind attitude of that idiot, it had become quite bearable.

It hadn't been much time since they started this relationship anyway, and even less than the one of his boss had started. Why Tsuna was dating Gokudera of all people still remained a mystery to him. But contrary to some people bilnded by happiness he was sure that it was just a matter of time, until one of the two broke up. And then his time would have come.

No, Kyouya wasn't unhappy.

He was waiting.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

I'm writing this story with my friend D0KU-CHAN and it's our first time writing in English. I still hope it isn't too bad... English isn't my native tongue, that's why we need a beta reader. If you want to try, please just write it in a review, a message or wherever you want.

POVs: Gokudera and Hibari written by me, Tsuna and Dino written by her.

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

Ry0


End file.
